


(Nowhere you can be that isn't) where you're meant to be

by monanotlisa



Category: Fringe
Genre: Amberverse, Comfort, Curtain Fic, Future Fic, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette with a vision for the only future that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nowhere you can be that isn't) where you're meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after 4x13 but contains no spoilers beyond Lincoln and Peter (and the fact they love Olivia Dunham).

The morning light is still tinted blue when you wake, and there's a gust of air from the window. You must have left it open last night, when the room was so desperately overheated. Part of that was the upper floor radiators, of course. It had been you who decided to crack the window just for a moment to let some of the Boston night air in.

Now, the heat not yet having kicked in at this early hour, your soft exhale lets your breath mist in front of your eyes. One of your arms is bare, on top of the covers; you shiver and pull it back under the blanket and under the quilt you remember Peter, with a yawn or three, dragging out of the closet last night and, with a flourish, throwing over the bed.

Over you.

The memory makes you smile, but it doesn't make you warm. So, not to disturb and not to fully wake quite yet, you roll forward just a little: into the sleeping body in front of you. Your nose and lips are cold, so you don't quite touch them to the back of his neck where the first rays of sunshine highlight each of the fine hairs. But you take in his warmth, his scent, tempted to brush your lips across soft skin. You burrow a little, reach out, and put -- lightly as the feather downs covering you -- your hand on his waist. The jut of his hipbone is sharp, but you're not his mother (long dead), and besides, he's been eating a lot better these days. When you shuffle forward inch by inch until you're flush against his pajama-clad body, he does stir a little, murmuring, "Olivia?"

"Shh," you whisper, "no waking all of us up."

"Right." Although you can't see his face -- just the back of his head, hair a dishevelled hello from the Other Side -- you know he's smiling. Now you press that kiss to his neck.

Lincoln sighs at that, beginning to turning slowly like the tides until he's facing you. His eyes are sleep-small still, more so without his glasses, although by now you're used to his face naked. Not to mention the rest. "Morning," he whispers, and lets his lips brush yours once before blinking repeatedly, trying to look over your shoulder without lifting his head. "Peter still asleep?"

"No such chance." A voice still rough from sleep, the rustle of sheets behind you. Then you feel Peter's welcome weight against your back. He's broad and strong and gloriously hot in the currently most important, literal way. "Believe it or not, I was actually feeling a little cold." His left arm wraps around you from behind, and you envy him a little for his long frame because he can stretch out his arm not just across your hip -- obviously he has no trouble reaching Lincoln too, who lets out a deep, contented hum at the touch of Peter's hand (to the small of his back? His butt?) before smiling and offering, mock-earnest in the way only this Lincoln has, "Maybe Olivia has been sneakily stealing your side of the covers again?"

"You know, I find that pretty likely." Peter rubs his nose along the exposed line of your throat thoughtfully, brushing your hair aside to kiss you softly, open-mouthed just above the upper end of your collarbone.

When you shiver this time, it's definitely not from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt in the [](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fringe_kinkmeme**](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) was, _Waking up next to each other - Peter/any Olivia/any Lincoln (any pairing) -- Polivia, Linvia, Leeham, Pecoln, doesn't really matter which pairing, I just want two or three people waking up next to each other :D_


End file.
